


Anything for you, Abnormal

by LesboDyke



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Again, F/M, Fluff, I'm noticing a theme in my fics, Levi is a good boyfriend, Mild Transphobia, Non Binary Hange, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 04:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13000140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesboDyke/pseuds/LesboDyke
Summary: There's a formal event, and for once Hange has decided to dress up. Unfortunately things don't go to plan (but when do they ever?)





	Anything for you, Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> I totally haven't had this fic sat in my docs, all but finished for like 8 months, whatever are you suggesting?  
> I hope you enjoy this!

Levi hated formal events. They were always so tedious and full of people who looked down on him, both literally and figuratively. The only upside was that Hange was coming with him. If anyone could make the event less boring, it was them. They'd been banging on and on about the outfit they'd managed to get for nearly a week. Not that he'd admit it, to any one, but Levi was actually excited to see what Hange would be wearing. Especially because they'd have washed before getting dressed up.

Levi only had the simple suit that he always wore to these events. And the Cravat that Hange had bought him. It was a light blue, and they always grinned like an idiot when they saw him wearing it. Which was not part of the reason he picked it, of course. He picked it because it was his nicest cravat. That was all.

“Is she-” Levi’s glare halted Erwin in his tracks, and he cleared his throat before correcting himself. “Are they nearly ready?” The only people that seemed to get Hange’s pronouns without fail were Levi and Moblit, and it annoyed Levi. He knew that Hange pretended not to care, but he wanted them treated with the correct amount of respect.

“I think so. I heard the shower shut off ten minutes ago.” Levi explained, straightening his cravat. Erwin nodded.

“You two need to behave, today. I know you hate these things, but this is important. We need a little more funding for the next expedition and the only way we’re getting that is by shmoosing.” Erwin’s tone was firm and Levi bit his tongue to hold in the snappy remark, responding with a simple nod. “And please, for the love of all that exists, don’t let Hange terrify the recent graduates with their tales of Titans. You know how sensitive the Garrison and MP’s are.” This earned a snort from Levi.

“You think I’ve got control over them?”

“More than the rest of us. Just… make sure they reign it in.” Erwin encouraged, patting Levi’s shoulder. A door opened up in the barracks and Levi turned his attention to the stairs, preparing to compliment whatever mismatched mess Hange had found and fallen in love with. He may love his partner to death, but they had no fashion sense what-so-ever.

Hange appeared at the top of the stairs in a pink dress. It lightly brushed the floor and seemed to be held up by Hange’s chest, which for once wasn’t pressed down with ODM straps. They looked beautiful. Levi felt his heart constrict, though his expression never once changed.

“Whaddya think, boys?” Hange asked, their words seeming to break the spell that the dress had put on Levi.

“You look nice.” Erwin spoke first, Levi still struggling to find words that he could realistically say. Mostly, trying to find words that wouldn’t end in Hange smothering him in affection.

“You scrub up very well.” Levi settled on, earning himself one of Hange’s beaming grins. They noticed the cravat and the grin only grew. They bounced slightly, which was when Levi noticed that they were even wearing heels. “Can you walk in those things?” Levi asked, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. They already towered over him, why did they need heels too?

“I’m sure I’ll manage.” Hange shrugged, twirling on the spot. Erwin chuckled, moving to open the door.

“Come on then, the carriage awaits us.”

It had been a whirlwind. Upon arrival, the three of them had almost instantly been separated. Hange had spotted Moblit and had hurried over there as fast as their heels would carry them, Erwin had inserted himself into a conversation with one of the MP higher-ups and Levi had found himself alone. He’d managed to gain himself a drink and was hovering in a dim corner, trying to see if he could spot Hange.

“Levi!” Their voice cut through the air, an arm raised above the crowd to draw attention to themself. Levi rolled his eyes, but managed an almost smile when they drew level with him.  
“Hey, you hiding back here? Or is this the snack pipeline? Didn’t I teach you that trick?” Levi saw the problem instantly. While Hange did ramble a lot, it was always very specific and there were rarely questions. Something was wrong.

“What’s the matter?” He asked and Hange shrugged, frowning a little.

“What makes you think there’s anything wrong? I am pretty sure I taught you that trick, but you know… you remember stuff like that better than me.”

“What’s the matter?” He repeated, raising a disbelieving eyebrow. Hange shrugged again, staring down at their shoes.

“It’s nothing, Levi. Just drop it, it’ll be fine.”

“What’s the matter?” Levi was getting tired of asking.  _ Something _ was the matter with his partner, and he was going to find out.

“I just… heard a few things about the dress. And me. The usual stuff, it’s fine, it shouldn’t bother me. It  _ doesn’t _ bother me.” That was a complete lie. Levi could tell that straight away.

“Come on.” Levi took Hange’s hand and pulled them towards the door.

“What are you doing?”

“Well, you won’t tell me who you heard, I already know that. So we’re leaving.”

“Levi, we have to stay, Erwin said-”

“Fuck Erwin.”

“Levi!” He stopped, near the door, turning to look at Hange, clearly unimpressed.

“They upset you. Whoever they are. So either point them out and let me go to town, or leave with me.” Hange considered it for a moment. They were clearly torn between wanting to leave and wanting to, for once, behave like Erwin had told them to.

“Let’s go.” They decided on finally. Levi nodded, resuming tugging Hange to the exit and out onto the street.

They’d been walking about five minutes when Hange stopped.

“Hang on. You were right, I can’t walk in the heels.” Levi snorted, rolling his eyes. He turned and watched as they scooped up the hem of the dress, tying it around their knees with the band that normally held their hair in it’s trademark ponytail. Once the material was out of the way of the mud, Hange stepped out of the heels, breathing a sigh of relief.  
“Much better.”

They were nearly home, and Levi was a little worried that Hange still hadn’t really said two words. Other than talking about their heels, they hadn’t spoken the entire journey. Which was more than a little unusual. Hange even talked in their sleep, silence wasn’t really in their repertoire.

“I’m sorry.” They’d reached the barracks, and Hange was washing the mud off of their feet with a hose as they finally spoke.

“Hmm?”

“It’s my fault we had to leave. If I’d have just worn a suit like always but I just  _ had _ to pick this stupid dress… I should have known what would happen when I-”

“Enough. It’s not your fault that we were surrounded by bigots. If you want to wear a dress, you wear a damn dress, Hange. They’re likely just jealous they couldn’t possibly look as good as you.” Levi couldn’t look at them as he spoke, but he had to make his feelings on their self blame known.

“Thanks, Levi.” They wrapped him in a hug from behind, and Levi allowed the hug for a moment, before shrugging them off.

“Whatever. Now come on, we’ll make tea and have our own party. But if you spill any on that dress, I’m confiscating it and you can wear a potato sack until you can respect your clothes.”

“Got it.” Hange was laughing now, and Levi allowed a smile to himself, before his face fell into it’s usual blank expression. “So where are we having our own party?”

“My room.”

“Why not my room?”

“Have you cleaned it recently?” Levi raised an eyebrow at Hange, earning an attempt at a guilty look from his partner. “And that is why not your room.” Hange huffed, but followed behind Levi without complaint, untying their dress to let it fall to the floor again now that they were out of the mud.

Levi took his time, gathering the proper things needed from the kitchens. Hange had ducked inside his room and they were no doubt making themselves perfectly comfortable. He’d have to clean in the morning.

He entered his room with the tray to find Hange sat on the edge of his desk, looking almost sad. He set the tray down next to them, and reached up to brush back their hair.

“I love you, Levi.” Hange spoke, turning to face him, their lips quirking into a small smile. Levi was about to reply, when Hange kissed him, their hands holding onto his cheeks, holding him in place. “Thank you for my private party.” Hange whispered against his lips. It took Levi a moment to locate the words he needed to respond.

“Anything for you, abnormal.” He admitted softly. “Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews make me a happy writer~!


End file.
